Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Navigating on water at night can be dangerous due to debris, other watercraft and indistinguishable landmarks. Accidents are sometimes unavoidable due to the limited visibility in darkness. Every year people die during nighttime boating accidents when this could possibly be prevented. The subject apparatus relates to such apparatus that increases safety during night fishing, evening pleasure trips and water recreation. The scope of the invention is to provide a boat driving light with a rapidly adjustable azimuth and elevation, such apparatus that can be manually adjusted and operated with one hand, being easy to use, quickly mounted and easily removed for storage when not in use.
The present invention relates to a driving light for a boat. The apparatus relates to such headlamp that is manually controlled and adjustable to conform with various trim angles, pitch and movement experienced by the boat. An additional feature of the present invention is a courtesy light or bait light providing illumination of the boat deck at a lower power requirement making the fishing period safer.
The prior art relating to the subject includes a variety of marine lights and other manually adjustable lights. However, these prior art do not operate in the same manner as the subject or have the features presented in the subject apparatus.
Examples of manually adjustable lights are disclosed in U.S. patents presented by Lin U.S. Pat. No. D330,266, issued Oct. 13, 1992; Rubenzer U.S. Pat. No. D393,732 issued Apr. 21, 1998; Huang U.S. Pat. No. D414,577 issued Sep. 28, 1999; Jehs et al. U.S. Pat. No. D419,255 issued Jan. 28, 2000; Jehs et al. U.S. Pat. No. D419,711 issued Jan. 25, 2000; Seyler U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,484 issued Feb. 1, 2000; Entwistle U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,767 issued Nov. 5, 1968; Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,928 issued Jun. 30, 1992; and, Sapper U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,500 issued Aug. 10, 1993. These lights are examples of lights designed for indoor use. These lamps are examples of table lamps, floor lamps and the invention by Hughes is a boom mounted shop light. The present invention is designed specifically for marine use. It is the clear intent of these prior art to be in-door lamps. It is not reasonable to assume that these inventors have any other intent or that these prior art could be readily converted to serve the same purpose as the subject. The modifications required to convert these prior art to satisfy the scope of the subject would make them different inventions altogether.
Examples of marine lights are disclosed in US Patents presented by Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,149 issued Aug. 2, 1994; Toth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,348 issued Dec. 5, 1994; Esprit U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,464 issued Mar. 21, 2000; Reichard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,704 issued Jan. 6, 1998; Cassidy U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,173 issued Nov. 28, 1989; and, Crum U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,389 issued May 2, 1989. These boat lights are designed, operated and function in manners different from the subject. The subject is designed so that the light beam can be quickly and easily placed on the desired heading. The operation and functional design of the subject is unique to the field and superior to these prior art.
A unique feature of the subject is the incorporation of two separate lights, one for the primary purpose to be used when driving and the other as a bait light for the purpose of a courtesy light to be used when not moving.
Another unique feature is the design of the mounting block and working parts that provide a releasable means of attachment, so that the apparatus can be quickly mounted for use or removed for storage.
Another unique feature is the manner and operational function in which the light beam is positioned and repositioned. The mount allows for horizontal rotation of the light beam and the pivotal connection between the lamp boom and upright pole allows for vertical rotation of the light beam. The elements and working parts provide a means of holding the light beam in place once the apparatus is repositioned. No other marine light could be found with these particular embodiments which are unique to this invention.
Another unique feature of the subject is the 90 degree turn on the proximal end of the lamp boom allowing this end to become a handle grip. No other marine lights could be found with this feature. Seyler in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,484 provides a slight bend (not 90 degrees) in the proximal end of the boom to be used as a handle grip. However, the apparatus by Seyler is a floor lamp with a wheeled base and fluorescent tube light. The intended use and scope of Seyler""s apparatus is unlike to the subject. Also, the single pole double throw switch used to operate both the headlamp and bait light is recessed in the handle of the present invention. This feature increases the subject""s convenience in that the desired lamp can be turned on with the same hand being used to operate the apparatus and position the lamp beam.
An exhaustive search has been made of the prior art and the marketplace to find an apparatus comparable to the subject. No such device could be found that provides the conveniences, features, benefits and functional utility offered by the present invention. The present invention vastly increases safety during nighttime boating and thus, it is worthwhile for boaters to have such apparatus. Therefore, it is found that there is a present need for the subject invention.
The objective and primary purpose for the present invention is to make a driving light for safe night boating, to protect people and their boats, as well as, other property. A secondary purpose for the present invention is to provide a bait light as a convenience and courtesy light. The function of the apparatus is to allow a manual adjustment of the azimuth and elevation of the light beams from either the main lamp or the bait lamp. The main lamp beam can be adjusted very quickly, so the operator can move the boat safely through debris, rocks, or a heavily traveled waterway. The apparatus is designed to be manually operated with only one hand and fulfills its purpose providing an effective and easy to use boat light.
The invention has a mount which is secured to the side wall of the boat. The mount provides a stable foundation for the apparatus and designed so the apparatus can to be rotated in the azimuth plane through 360 degrees. The bottom of the main upright pole fits into the mount. A securing knob on the mount is turned and its screw engages a detent near the bottom on the main pole. This securing knob screw keeps the main upright pole from coming out of the mount when in use. A power cord from the main upright pole fits down through the primary hole in the mount and is attached to the power supply via a connector. When not in use the apparatus is removed by turning the securing knob which disengages its securing screw from the detent on the main upright pole. The power cord is disconnected and the apparatus is simply lifted out of the mount.
Pivotally attached to the main upright pole is the lamp boom. On the distal end of the lamp boom is the headlamp, followed by the bait light. The proximal end of the lamp boom has a 90 degree turn for a handle. The pivot point on the lamp boom is located at a desired point in the area between the lamp and handle in the same fashion as a Class I Lever. The corresponding pivot point on the main upright pole is located in the area near the top of the main upright pole. The light beam is easily adjusted by gripping the handle and moving the lamp boom to place the light beam in the desired direction.
Another pivotal connection is located at the junction of the headlamp and the lamp boom. The intent of this pivotal connection is for the headlamp to be adjusted to a fixed angle typically about 150 degrees to the lamp boom. The pivotal connection of the headlamp to the lamp boom allows this angle to be custom fit and intended to be a one time adjustment. The adjustment of the light beam while driving is not by this pivotal connection, rather by using the handle to adjust the lamp boom.
Recessed in the end of the handle is a single pole double throw switch with center off position. The wiring for the apparatus is located inside the main upright pole and lamp boom. The wiring only extends out of the pole and boom at the two pivotal points which allows the slack for rotation. The wire extends out of the bottom of the main upright pole and goes through the mount to a connection providing electric power.